Skinny Love (Book One)
by Accio-Weasley02
Summary: Book one in a series of books chronicling the relationship between Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley


p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Fred's POV/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After dinner as I walk up the stairs, my mind clouded with thought, I feel something crash into me. I look down and see that the cause of my fall was none other than Hermione Granger. I realize the position we are in , me laying on top of her, and feel my face heat up. I swear I see her cheeks turn slightly pink, but it's probably all in my head. I jump up, offer her my hand, and pull her to her feet. I mumble an apology and hurry to my room. My hand still feels warm where Hermione held it. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Man, I've got it bad for her./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emAfter what feels like a lifetime I reach my bedroom door, I pull it open and in one swift movement close it. In an attempt to catch my breath I lean back against the door. When I look up I see the confused face of my twin staring up at me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What was that all about, Freddie?" he asks in his usual playful tone./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Oh you know, the usual," I answer, mock sarcasm in my voice giving him a semi-serious look./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"We burst into a fit of laughter that only lasts a couple of seconds./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Okay, now can you tell me what's really going on?" he asks more seriously this time/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Well, I sorta fell on top of Hermione," I answer in a small voice/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I didn't catch that, can you say that again" he says putting a hand over his ear/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I said, I fell on top of Hermione in the hallway" I answer, louder this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"George gives me a weird look "And yes it was an accident, I solemnly swear," I add, holding up my right hand for dramatic effect. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: left;"He gives me a look that says "I still don't believe you" but I ignore him and decide that I'm going to have an early night. I lay down and fall asleep dreaming of her, a goofy smile on my face span style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span/p 


End file.
